1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to novelty figures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty scent simulating figure that selectively effects directing of an aromatic scent from a tail section of the figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Figures of various configurations and types have been set forth in the Prior art for educational and amusement purposes. The instant invention sets forth a figure that selectively Permits directing of a scent therefrom in simulation of a skunk-like member. Examples of such Prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,236 to Durbin setting forth a novelty ornament in a skunk-like configuration.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 288,480; 266,938; and 255,811 are further Examples of animal figure construction members. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,465 to Isbell sets forth a synthesized scent similar to that as set forth in skunks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,567 sets forth the teaching of a microcapsule to contain a scent.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved novelty scent simulating figure which addresses both the Problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.